


Close to an Estella

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drunk confessions, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Snark, great expectations, reader imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: You can tell that Reid is wanting something more from you than just an office friendship, but you have no idea how to feel about that.





	

“Hey, Y/N, whatcha up to?”

You looked over your shoulder to see Morgan propping himself on your chair. Looking back at your computer you shrugged.

“Digging for gold in the Grand Canyon, I guess.”

He snickered. “You’re such a smartass.”

“No, I’m not, I just don’t like blatantly obvious questions thrown at me, alrighty Mr. Eyebrows?”

Morgan shook his head, taking the chance of throwing your hair over into your face. “Dear God, kid, you need to get some caffeine in you to take the edge off that bitchiness.”

“I am not –“

“Hey, Y/N.”

You saw Reid approaching you, holding out a cup of coffee as he neared. “Oh, thank you, Reid.”

The corners of his mouth quirked, as he gently jerked his hand back from meeting your fingers.

“It’s no problem. I thought you could use a pick me up.”

“You have no idea.”

You gave a punch to Morgan’s arm before your eyes went back to Reid’s. You knew he liked you, hell, with everyone holding it over you it was impossible not to know. But what you didn’t know was why? Sure, you were curious about things and loved to read, but a good majority of the population did. But besides that common ground the two of you were virtual opposites. You had a much pragmatic view of the world which was given through your rough upbringing. You didn’t trust too many people, you didn’t really even like too many people.

But you like Reid.

You blushed. Yeah, you did. He was always smiling, and gracious. He was the all-around good guy. But Beast didn’t get along with Vertigo, now did they? Nope, they were enemies, and that’s probably what would happen if someone like Reid ever got too close. So you ignored what you felt and Reid’s obvious attempts at admiration. It was better to just leave things as they were.

“Guys, we have a briefing.”

You sighed in relief, glad to break the staring contest you were in.

“Thanks, my sweet jigglypuff, we’ll be there with bells on.”

You gave a quick smile as Garcia threw you a kiss and began gathering up your notes.

“Y/N.”

“Yeah, Reid?”

Pleasegoaway.Pleasegoaway.

You flinched, feeling something graze your temple, and looked up from your notes, seeing that he must have plucked a coin from your ear. You gave a shy smile, tucking the strand that had fallen from the touch back in to place.

“What’s that movie you were talking about the other day? The one you said I would like?”

“It’s not really a movie, I mean, there is one – but the show I was talking about was Firefly. I thought since you liked Star Wars and all that maybe you’d like it. Plus it’s got way more humor than Star Wars.”

“Hmm. Hold out your hand.”

You did so cautiously, chancing a glance to make sure no one was waiting for the two of you to hustle. He put the coin into your palm, closing it tight, as he held it in his hand. He then leaned forward and blew a puff of air on your fist.

“You can open it now.”

Acting as if it would explode, you opened your hand to see a silver pendant replacing the coin.

“Oh! It’s Serenity. You know, you can be really sweet when your nose isn’t in a book. Does that mean you watched it?”

He shrugged. “Bits and pieces, I was hoping we could maybe watch it together. You know if you wanted?”

What the hell were you to say to that? Before you could make a total ass of yourself you heard someone behind you.

“Guys, the briefings started.”

You nodded, erratically gathering your things and brushing by Reid without looking at him.

“Oh, my God, we are going out after that.”

It had been three days, a considerably less amount of time than most cases, but yeah, a string of arsons around one area and the smoke and destruction had gotten to all of you.

“I’d rather just go home and sleep in my own bed, but thanks.”

“Oh, no honeybuns you are going. Someone has to keep Reid company.”

“Why do you guys do that? You act like the two of us are meant for each other, when, in this reality, guess what, we’re not. I’m sorry if that ruins matchmaking plans, but I’m just done with it for tonight, so please, lay off.”

You watched the grins fade off the girls’ faces. “Alright, God, lucky Reid wasn’t awake to hear that little declaration.”

“Maybe it wouldn’t have been a bad idea if he did. You guys treat him like a kid, there’s no point in keeping his hopes up about something –“

“Okay, Y/N, we get it, we’ll stop badgering about it, but don’t take it out on Reid.”

“I wasn’t planning on it, Prentiss, I was only saying you shelter him too much. He isn’t a child.”

The landing was in silence and you knew you had pissed them off, but you shrugged it away, if they didn’t like how you felt then fine. Maybe it was best they stay mad at you.

“Y/N. You coming?”

You looked up at JJ confused. “You still want me to go?”

“Look, we do understand, you’re right in some ways that the way we’ve been trying to hook the two of you up, and we get you weren’t trying to hurt any feelings on the plane. You were just being blunt. Let’s try to forget it and have a good time. Okay? Please?”

You looked at your phone, seeing the time. You really did want to go to bed.

“Okay, bygones?”

“There’s nothing to bygone for but okay.”

The bar was packed for a Wednesday and you huddled yourself down in a booth, sipping on whatever you were passed you allowed yourself to get lightheaded.

“This is just what the doctor ordered.”

You heard Morgan chuckle across from you. “Did you order up a drunk agent, pretty boy?”

It alarmed you a little bit that Reid stayed silent.

“I am not drunk, Morgan, see complete sentences.”

“Oh, but you’re on your way, Y/N.”

And you were taking shot after shot, until everything reached a beautiful watery haze.

“I just wanna say, I do like you guys, I just I don’t know how to ‘express’ that.”

Derek was laughing his ass off at you. “Showing some affection when you’re less intoxicated would help.”

“It would not. I’m used to being on my own little island and you guys keep coming on freakin’ barges, especially Reid. He – Hey, where is Reid?”

“I think he’s at the bar there Miss Lovey.”

“I’m going to go talk to him.”

“You sure you can walk.”

“Oh, I’ll do it.”

You could hear them laughing as you scanned the room for the familiar bob of hair. It took you two tries, one resulting into receiving a phone number before you found the genius.

“Hey, Reid.”

He eyed you warily, sipping his drink instead of answering.

“How come you’re not sitting with us?”

A shrug.

“How come you’re not talking you always talk?”

Another shrug.

“Come on say something, you wanna go to my house and watch Firefly? Hell, I’ll even watch Star Trek with you if you quit with the silent treatment.”

“Why, Y/N? What would be the point?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, nothing’s ever going to happen, it’s so impossible to care about someone least of all me. So why even try? There is no point.”

Your eyes drifted to the ground as you swayed. So he had heard you on the jet. Well, that just fucking sucked.

“I didn’t –“

“What? You didn’t mean it like that?”

“No, I didn’t –“

“Then how did you mean it, because it sounded pretty clear to me.”

“I don’t know how.”

Your statement paused him, a look of confusion replacing the anger. “What?”

“I’m not sure how to care. I know that sounds like bullshit, but I really don’t. I wasn’t taught to show affection when I was a kid. I didn’t really make heart to heart friends and all that. I just existed, for a very long time. I do like you, I can tell you I’d be hurt if something ever happened to you, or if you never spoke to me again. I can say I’d be jealous to see you happy with another girl, and angry if someone ever wronged you. But I don’t know how to be a girlfriend, Reid, especially the kind you deserve. And that’s why we can never happen.”

“I don’t believe that.”

You licked your lips, swallowing down a hiccup. “I figured you wouldn’t but – what can I do? I, are we not friends now?”

He took a step toward you and when you tried to step back lost your balance and fell into him. Daring a peek you saw him smiling at you.

“Oh, I think we’re going to be a little step above friends from now on. I’m going to stalk you until you’re happy every time we meet, that you can return a hug when I embrace you. You’re going to probably get sick of me by the end of it but I don’t really care.”

“Sounds like you really do want to be a creepy stalker.”

He blushed, sure you were rejecting him.

“But I don’t mind, Spencer.”


End file.
